


Jeans and a Hood-wee by kinky_kneazle [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers there might be some benefits to wearing Muggle clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans and a Hood-wee by kinky_kneazle [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jeans and a Hood-wee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247865) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



> The music is _Hedwig's Theme_ by John Williams from the movie soundtrack of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and _Gangnam Style_ by PSY from the album _Gangnam Style_. Thank you to fire_juggler for reassuring me in a moment of despair, to curiouslyfic and teas_me for being extra pairs of ears, and to kayoko for introducing me to PSY. kinky_kneazle, my love, I hope you enjoy it.  <3

Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

07:35 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ab6830vlpd0l1wf/jeans_and_a_hood-wee_2.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fvfeuso7gc7o9ow/Jeans_and_a_Hood-wee.m4b) | **Size:** 14.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
